warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kanye Cluster
Are you mocking me? if so it's pretty clever... maybe Xomia and the Xomia "Youngbloods" are part of the Kanye cluster? might have to a couple other planets that posses a sort of quiet dignity that their rulers lack whoever settled these planets must have had an unhealthy obsession with the 21st century and really weird sense of humor... The image of blinged out orks wearing stupid sunglasses in really really funny to me. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Seems complimentary to me.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:06, October 13, 2014 (UTC) If I may- I have an idea... The Kanye Cluster called the Kashidaan IG and Battlefleet Medici for help when the combined forces of warbosses Tikktokka(wears a stolen clock around his neck and shutter shades) and ToofSparkla(grill on his teeth and flashy jewelry, bling obsessed) proved to be too much for them to handle. (I think the idea of Orks with sparkly teeth, gaudy jewelry and stupid sunglasses, spinners on their Wartrukk tires is really funny...) "You must be joking... What? what cruel joke has the universe played on us now? At least all the sparkles makes them easy to target but at the moment all that flash is murder on my eyes, I envy the Szerkasians for their sunglasses..." - Brigadier Marco Carrozza the most noteworthy vessels to fight in the Kanye Cluster were the Gothic crusier Alessandra Superba and the Endeavor light cruisers Scalia and Accardi another idea- The worlds of Khazamga, Xomia and Olea neighbored the Kashidaan cluster, is it OK with you if they also neighbor the Kanye Cluster and take on a role as their primary protectors after the Kashidaan worlds fell? (going to group them into an alliance known as the "Tricamerate Pact." that includes the protection of the Kanye Cluster and its neighbors as part of its charter) any thoughts? gave this Sector a few planets that got fought over- Maravilla Campaign (3rd Olea) Their best known battle to date is the Maravilla Campaign of 741 M41 A Paradise World dedicated to all the hedonistic whims of its masters in the Kanye Cluster, it was secretly home to a Slaanesh cult that revealed itself in 741, rapidly taking over the small resort towns that were clustered around the world's capital and only major city Sunport. The natives quickly called for aid, knowing they had no real hope of defending themselves. The Departmento Munitorum responded quickly sending the The Ragged Angels there alongside the 2nd Szerkasian, the Khazamga 4th and 5th Infantry, the 11th Medici Brigade and the Olea 2nd Light Infantry. "The Frag Dolls". They found that they had underestimated the Cultists both in numbers and in influence and the campaign quickly bogged down into urban warfare and daily struggles to hold kilometers long beachfront as each side tried to use it as a shortcut to flank the others, a task that the Szerkasian Starlords(the Szerkasian 2nd's outriders) took to with almost perverse joy. It was in Sunport that the rivalry between the 2nd and 3rd Olea light infantry began over some cause long since forgotten. They were eventually able to put aside their differences for the sake of the campaign(though the rivalry persists) after more than 3 months of fighting scattered over Maravilla's single large landmass the Imperial Guard departed with the job finished. Maravilla (Ma-ra- vee- ya) remains in Imperial hands as part of the Kanye Cluster 1 due to the intervention of these Imperial Guard regiments though they remain far more watchful for signs of Chaos. Grantis IV (Olea 22nd) Another world in the Kanye Cluster under attack from another Slaanesh cult. The 22nd acted as the spearhead of a counterattack leading the 17th Olea Infantry, the Medici 13th Brigade, the Vatian 1st and the Szerkasian 18th. This cult was not nearly as well prepared as the one on Maravilla and so the fighting was over in a matter of days with relatively light losses, unfortunately for Alanna Birch(soon to join the 3rd Light Infantry) this is where she lost her father, brother and husband. (name TBD) (Killer Queen) This battle in and around the city its named for saw the Szerkasian 20th and the Khazamga 11th fighting against a fragment of WAAAGH Tikktokka sent to plunder the Kanye Sector planet(name TBD). The Orks under the command of the Mech Boss Renchwhacka and his elite corps of Speed Freeks had the advantage of numbers, the fragmented records place them upwards of 15000. But they lost this advantage when the Speed Freeks, driving their gaudy buggies rushed to engage, the city streets left them with no room to maneuver and were quickly destroyed. The experienced Ork hunters from these 2 regiments were able to carry the day after nearly 13 hours of further hard fighting, taking remarkably light losses but killing Renchwhacka. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Browncoat I appreciate your help but I don't intend on adding any more to this article. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I didn't write them into this article( I'm not adding more in here beyond what I did) , these specific planets and battles are in my work( the articles I reference)- just thought I should inform you of what I was up to. BrowncoatMando (talk) 19:45, January 10, 2015 (UTC)